It is a known fact that a software development tool is used for generating an executable format program file (it is referred to as an “execution module” in the following description) based on source files that are written by a developer with using an editor. This software development tool is provided with a compiler that translates a source program into an object program, a linker that generates an execution module by linking object programs.
In general, a developer can designate options of a compilation execution command to execute an optimization option for deleting needless branches, to generate an execution module for debugging a source program or the like for a compiler. And then, any compiler options can be designated for the above-mentioned software development tool so that a developer does not have to designate compiler options at every time of generation of an execution module.
Incidentally, execution tests of an execution module and revisions of a source program are frequently repeated in the software development. Therefore, if the generation of the execution module from the revised source program takes much time, it increases development duration for the software. Because of this, developers require the technique to reduce a time to generate an execution module. In addition, prior arts concerned with such a software development tool are disclosed in the patent document 1 and the patent document 2, for example.
Patent Document 1
Japanese unexamined patent publication Hei 06-214803
Patent Document 2
Japanese unexamined patent publication Hei 08-087417